


Bucky comes home after a mission

by TheWeirdyMcWeirderson



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pet Names, Soft!Bucky, doll - Freeform, which is one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson/pseuds/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson
Summary: It's exactly what the title said, couldn't think of a title, sorry.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky Barnes/You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Bucky comes home after a mission

**Author's Note:**

> I love soft Bucky, sorry not sorry. Enjoy, loves 😘

The clock around his wrist reads 2.21 AM, which is why he takes extra care in being as silent as possible when he unlocks the door and slips in. His eyes scan the living room out of habit, everything is dark and silent, and Bucky takes a deep breath and allows himself to calm down.

Your coat lays on the wooden bench that you insisted on buying, something about it bringing more warmth to the entrance. He let you think that he’d relented once you’d explained how you could sit on it to put shoes on and use it as storage at the same time. Truth was, he couldn’t find it in himself to say no to you.

He hopes you never find out about this particular weakness of his.

It does come in handy as he sits down to unlace his boots, his eyes falling on your discarded sneakers near the umbrella holder. They’re not left there out of laziness he can tell that much; it looks more out of a “fuck, I'm 0.5 seconds away from peeing myself.”. He chuckles at how much you hate using public restrooms.

Bucky heads for the fridge first; stomach loudly informing him that that is the best course of action to take. When he's away you always cook dinner for two in case he comes back during the night, and if he doesn't come back you have the leftovers for lunch the following day.

He’s stressed time and again that it isn't necessary, but you won't relent. He smiles as he digs a fork through a meatball and scoops some creamy mashed potatoes over it; having a home cooked meal after missions is one of his favourite self-indulgences.

Everything is just as he left it. Bucky polishes the dish quickly enough, as per usual, and heads to your bedroom.

Your body looks so small curled underneath the sheets; Bucky smiles, because that’s his side of the bed you’re sleeping in. He strips his clothes and gently pulls the sheets back to climb behind you. You immediately press back against him, your sleep shorts tickling his thighs as he manoeuvres to squish his body as close as possible to yours.

“Buck, you’re back?”

The words are slurred, but Bucky understands you and hums, arms sneaking around your midriff. You shuffle in your sleep to help accommodate him, huffing softly as you turn around to face him; there’s a small frown on your face, but your eyes are still shut.

“Are you hurt? Everythin-kay?”

“Everyone’s good, doll. I’m fine.”

He swallows down a grunt when you bury yourself deeper in his embrace, pressing your face to his chest and bumping his collarbone. His cracked collarbone. It’s nothing serious, for him at least, he got a quick check up at the compound. There’s no need to worry you because he knows the bruises and his collarbone will be healed by morning.

“D’you eat?”

You push your arm underneath his, wrapping it around his torso; hand curling in a fist against his back. He loves it.

“Yes, thank you, dinner was real good.”

You hum your acknowledgement, and Bucky’s heart swells when you press your lips to his chest. It’s not really a kiss, you’re still too sleepy for that. You just squish your face against him, but you’ve done the gesture so many times before, that he knows what you’re trying to do.

“Go back to sleep now, doll.”

His lips press a lingering kiss to the crown of your head, and he feels the stress leaving his body as he tightens his hold on yours, grounding himself in the moment. His mind starts to clear for the first time since he’s left for the mission.

“Missed you, James.”

You seem to bury yourself even more into him, and Bucky shuts his eyes and regulates his breathing to match yours, letting your heartbeat slowly lull him to sleep.


End file.
